Silver's Heart and Gray
by FireMoonLight
Summary: SilverStream is in love with a Thunderclan tom but its not who you think it is.
1. Hurt Lost Found Love

A/N In this story Silverstream is in love and has kits and lives .

Ya I know Tawnypelt was teched by a diff mentor so was FeatherTail and,StormFur

* * *

><p>Graystripe padded back and forth in front of the queen's den in Thunderclan Silverstream had joined Thunderclan in the last 2 moons they where having kits.<p>

SilverStream Yowled a painful cry as a pop dropped and Cinderpelt started nipping the stack and licking the kit the wrong way .A other yowl and a other pop and a other kit dropped Mewo-ed between licking the frist kit "GoldenFlower help the new born." The golden Queen quickly nipped the stack and started licking the kit. Cinderpelt Placed the frist gray kit next to Silverstream's belly as SilverStream hissed and the last poping sound was quickly nipped the stack and cleaned the kit.

After all the kits where cleaned and placed next to SilverStream Graystripe was allowed in the loving parents of 2 toms and 1 she-kit. All the kits where silver or gray. Silverstream purred looking at her kits and mate and mewo-ed "This one i want to be named Stormkit he looks like you with shorter fur."She pointed with her tail towards the darkist gray tom she mewo-ed pointing to the she-kit "I want her to be named Featherkit and our other son to be named Echokit."

Graystripe purred and mewo-ed "I love those names and our kits and you" he finshed speaking he saw his mate had falling asleep .

* * *

><p><strong>5 moons latter<strong>

SilverSream Mewo-ed "Cinderpelt something is wrong with Echokit he's breathing funny." Cinderpelt's leg had healed fully but she couldn't walk on it full time she dashed towards Checked the kit and saw he had passed on to Starclan between SilverStream calling for her and Cinderpelt getting to him.

BlueStar jumped onto High Rock and meow-ed "let all cats that can catch there own prey join me under High Rock." after all the cats where under High rock she mewo-ed "Its time for Featherkit,Stormkit,Bramblekit,Tawnykit to become Apprentices from this day forth your names with be Feathpaw,Stormpaw,Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw your mentors will be FireHeart,Graystripe,WhiteStorm,Mousefur ,Fireheart Your brave,strong and wise tech what you know to Bramblepaw,Graystripe you are a great hunter and good warrior tech Tawnypaw all you know Whitestorm you are wise,brave, good fighter and great warrior tech Featherpaw all you Tech Stormpaw streanth,wise all you know. Featherpaw,Stormpaw,Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw do you pled yo up hold the warriors code from this day forth thill you are warriors?"

Featherpaw,Stormpaw,Tawntpaw and bramblepaw mewo-ed "I do."

BlueStar mewo-ed "from this day you are Apprentices Featherpaw,stormpaw,Bamblepaw and Tawnypaw." Featherpaw and her mentor Whitesotmr touched noses.

Fireheart touched noses with Bramblepaw who Fireheart was having trouble looking at since he looks so much like TigerClaw.

Tawnypelt touched noses with Graystripe

MouseFur touched noses with Stormpaw

All the clan was shouting the young cat's names they all when into there new dens a new day would show up before they knew it.

**2 moons latter**

TigerClaw tired to kill BlueStar and Fireheart along the way he joined Shadowclan and become there leader TigerStar he had DarkStripe ask his kits to join him in Shadowclan.

Tawnypaw was getting glared at by all the clan's warriors and elders where saying things like she's Tigerclaw's spawn she would turn out just like her had ran away with DarkStripe and Joined Shadowclan not telling anyone but Her brother and mother before she lefted.

**3 moons latter**

Blood was pooling on the ground WhiteStorm was hurt badly TigerStar was dead BlueStar was getting old,Tawnypaw become Tawnypelt and was full accepted in her new clan.

Bramblepaw was BrambleClaw he was still living down his father's name and looks only with his head held high he looked at the ones who called him names and told them he was Nothing like his father.

Featherpaw become Feathertail and she had Joined Riverclan she fell in love with a Riverclan tom who looked some what between her father's looks and BlueStar. He was StoneFur and there where having kits shortly.

Stormpaw become StormFur and was chosen to go on a long tripe with Graystripe,Crowpaw from Windclan,Littlecloud of Shadowclan and Shortears a senor warrior of Thunderclan.

**3 moons latter Graystripe and the other lefted...**

SilverStream had started talking to Fireheart both started to really enjoy there chats soon it become more then just chatting SilverStream though by now her mate was long never gotten along with a other she-cat Sandstorm was having Dustpelt's kits and they hated each other Fireheart and Sandstorm just hated each other .

Silverstream Joined Fireheart under one of the oak trees he licked SilverStream ears before her neck and there and then they mated and re mated for what seemed like hours. FireHeart was curled around SilverStream after mating they both fell asleep.

A few weeks latter Silverstream felt the small kicking/moving of kits she was glowing and the other cats where seeing this though it was weird but they when on with there lives.

**3 moons latter**

SilverStream Yowled as a kit pop-ed out and Cinderpelt and GoldenFlower where cleaning there kits as the 4th kit pop-ed out then a 5th and a 6th. SilverStream watched her sleeping/suckling kits around her belly before falling asleep.

BlueStar had died by the water and the dogs after telling her kits she was there mother making Fireheart FireStar and clan leader.

FireStar padded into the Den was purred seeing there kits and his mate he watched as his mate purred a hello and said "we should name them you know?"FireStar pointed to a red tom and mewo-ed "Felconkit " then he pointed to a spotted red tom and mewo-ed "Wildkit" they named the others Spiderkit a tom who was silver with black stripes looking like a spider's for the tom's white fur ,Oceankit was a white silvery she-kit and Jumperkit for his silver and red fur.


	2. Found replaced New love Attacked

Graystripe and the others where coming back to the clans when a pack of dogs attacked them and Graystripe was badly hurt and one of the dogs the gray striped tom cat hom to his human where the young teenager took the cat from the dog and the human helped heal the hurt warrior had woken up in horror frist the dog then the human then the locked doors and no way to get out then the human touching him .Then the human placed him in a cage and placed him into a belly of a car then taken him to the vet and declawed him .Graystripe looked down at his declawed paws and almosted started had started Bonding with Blossom the only other house cat she was unfixed but declaws like him she looked alot like brightheart before the dog pack dog licked Graystripe's head and mewo-ed "It dosen't hurt after a few moons.

The other cats hadn't found Graystripe so they lefted after 4 moons of looking for him and started heading back towards there clans .

Graystripe had started falling in love with Blossom she was very much like Silverstream but she was cream and white and not silver and white both she-cats where green eyed.

YellowFang walked into Graystripes dreams and mewo-ed to the time "Graystripe stop griving and hating your self for loving a other she-cat Silverstream though you had died almost a season ago now and she has moved on and your clan has aswell. In Moons to come your daughter will find a mate in a other clan like you will have more kits your Son will save a tribe your best friend will become a father in 6 more or 7 more with me and see your old Clan Thunderclan before you have to say good bye to them and start your own clan with Blossom.

YellowFang and Graystripe mewo-ed "Yellowfang why are you here and not Spotttedleaf she's dead and all your not."

YellowFang Laughted and mewo-ed "I died saving Spiderkit when a fire broke out. Spottedleaf has been kicked out of Starclan she had been feeding Fireheart Love berrys to make him love her for that she is banned."

Graystripe looked down and saw his clan Thunderclan he saw his Daughter Feathertail run into the camp crying and running towards Silverstream. FeatherTail mewo-ed "mother my mate was killed and my kits where hurt so badly I can't stay in Riverclan without thinking about StoneFur its to much ."

Riverkit,Swiftkit and Jadekit mewo-ed "Mother" towards the camp's opening FireStar who was in the queen's den who had heared every thing mewo-ed "Feathertail your kits and you are welcome here came in and meet your younger sibs." he was pointing with his tail to the queen's den.

Cinderpelt raced forward and started wrapping Riverkit and Jadekit with cobwebs and then started webbying Swiftkit .some of the warriors helped make nests for the 4 moon old kits and there mother.

As Graystripe watched this his whiskers where puzzeled his daughter had a mate he knew and she was living in Riverclan but kits he never though watched as Fireheart walked out of the queen's den he wondered if Fireheart had found a mate or FireHeart spoke the words to his daughter "come and meet your younger sibs." Graystripe gasped Jaws hanging open younger sibs Silverstream had more kits but with who?"

CloudTail mewo-ed to FireHeart "FireStar who should be on the hunting partol?" FireStar mewo-ed "BrightHeart,Mousefur,Dustpelt,Brambleclaw and for the dusk Partol you Cloudtail,Whitestorm, and pick some of the other's I'll Join the Moring hunting party right now i'm gonnta go check on my kits."

Graystripe was in shock for the 3rd time frist time his mate had kits with a other time the 2nd time Cloudtail called Fireheart Firestar and the 3rd FireStar had kits.

FireStar purred towards his mate and kits as the kits where asleep on Silverstream's belly and Sandstorms kits Leafkit and dark golden tom,Flamekit a really dark red she-it and Echokit a white and cream tom.

FireStar mewo-ed to dustpelt "dustpelt your in the hunting party." Dustpelt licked his ginger mate's head and lefted the queen's den.

Graystripe was close to hissing kittings and puppys he though Dustpelt was Silverstream's new mate and he was barking mad .He was shure Sandstorm was FireStar's mate tho he didn't understand by his best friend wasn't clawing Dustpelt or curling up around Sandstorm.

FireStar watched as Felconkit his son ran up to him and mewo-ed "daddy will you tell us a story plz." FireStar licked his sons head and mewo-ed "get back into the nest with your mother and sibs and I'll tell you about the big bad Tigerstar and the Brave BlueStar."

Graystripe watched as a kit ran over to Firestar and mewo-ed "daddy" he watched the kit curled up in Silverstream's nest and FireStar lick Silverstream's head.

Graystripe Gasped his anger died he was hurt feeling his best friend and his mate moved on together without even thinking about him.

Silverstream mewo-ed "do you think Graystripe would hate us for moving on with our lives I hope he finds love in Starclan after all."

FireStar watched all of his kits sleeping before mewo-ing back "I know what He saw in you and why he fell for you i miss him more then anything but i would never give up our kits or our love they mean everything to me."

SandStorm mewo-ed "He will forgive you both if he saw the love you both have for each other once i though we could have had the love you have with Silverstorm when those dogs attacked and Dustpelt lead them away from me i saw he loved him and I found out i loved him just as much."

Graystripe was landing down now still hurting and the anger had started up before he saw the happyness and what all 3 cats said to him then it changed .

Yellowfang mewo-ed "Feathertail will find love with in a other clan again you will find love and all things will turn out alright in the end you'll see now awake up your new love's in heat."


End file.
